This invention relates to a system for selecting and defining the position of a portion of a visual work.
When working with visual media, such as photographs, artwork, graphs, etc., often it is desirable to be able to select a portion, or portions, of such work, in some way denote and define precisely the locations of the selected portions on the overall work, and record and/or communicate such, either for one's own use or for another. An example of where this would be advantageous is where one has a large photograph and wishes to select only a portion thereof for use in a final work. Also it can be used to define the relative positions of multiple portions on a single work.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and simple apparatus which accomplishes this task in a precise manner.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel framer for selecting and defining the position of a portion of a visual work whereby such position may be communicated for subsequently relocating the selected portion in a very precise manner.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a framer which comprises an overlay having a visual aperture of a preselected size and proportion capable of being placed over the visual work and moved relative thereto to place the aperture over a selected portion of the work, and communication, or notation, indicia positioned on the overlay for denoting the position of the overlay and its included aperture relative to the selected boundaries, or reference portions, of the work.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel system for defining and communicating the position of a selected portion of a visual work, which system includes an overlay framer with a visual aperture of a preselected size and proportion which may be placed over a selected portion of the work, communication indicia on the framer for denoting the position of the aperture relative to the work, and recording means for recording the indicia and communicating the same to permit subsequent precise location of the selected portion of the work at a later time.
A still further object is to provide a novel framer in which an aperture is variable in size, yet which retains a consistent proportionality throughout its intended range of size variability.